1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optically controlled integrated circuit lasers. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved, dual diode convergence module which focuses the light energy of at least two separate diode chip laser wavelengths of into a single beam and thus derive the benefits of both wavelengths.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,791 B1, issued Dec. 4, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,120 B1, issued Oct. 1, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,998 B1, issued Apr. 10, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,563, issued Oct. 10, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,141, issued Apr. 1, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,420, issued Mar. 4, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,096, issued Jan. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,436, issued Nov. 7, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,172, issued Apr. 19, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,350 B2, issued Apr. 25, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,637 B1, issued Jun. 3, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,401 B1, issued Jun. 3, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,221 B1, issued Mar. 15, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,310 B1, issued Jul. 17, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,672 B2, issued Sep. 11, 2007; U.S. Patent Publication 2004/0259053 A1, published Dec. 23, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,977, issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,473 B2, issued Jun. 8, 2004; and International Patent Publication No. WO 01/10327 A1, published Feb. 15, 2001.